


Don’t Worry, I’m a Doctor

by h0i_im_dennis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0i_im_dennis/pseuds/h0i_im_dennis
Summary: sans is a scientist and trained doctor, so he can take care of a simple fever, right?I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TOBY FOX OK?(completed)
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Don’t Worry, I’m a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> grillby is sick, so sans tries to help. key word being tries

It was a normal day, right up until Sans realized that Grillby hadn’t left bed all day.

‘by asgore’ he thought ‘what would make grillby, a workaholic, stay in bed all day?’

He decided to find out.

that-comedian: hey grillbz, u ok?

hot stuff: No

that-comedian: y tho?

hot stuff: I have a fever

that-comedian: do u want me to come over?

hot stuff: Sure

that-comedian: give me a second 

that-comedian: sit up

”Huh?” Grillby said “Sans are you already here?”

”yep i’m right here grillbz”

”Thanks for coming over”

”no problem. anyway, what do you need?”

Grillby thought for a second. “Soup and anti-fever medicine would be great”

”where do you keep your medicine?”

”Um I think under the bathroom sink.” 

Sans checked. “nope not there”

Grillby looked puzzled, and then remembered where the medicine was. “Oh it’s over the bathroom sink.”

Sans came back with the medicine. “take 2 of these pills. i’m going to be making soup.”

Grillby took the pills. He swallowed them, and waited for them to take effect. Apparently they were supposed to work within 10 minutes.

**《～。「s m o l t i m e s k i p 」。～》**

It had been 15 minutes and they had still not taken effect. Sans came in with the soup.

”grillby, you’re still blue. did you take the pills?”

”Yes, I did. I’m just as puzzled as you are”

”well i guess for now you should eat your soup and i’ll read the instructions on the bottle to see what we’re supposed to do.”

**《～。「s m o l t i m e s k i p 」。～》**

25 minutes. Nothing. His fever hadn’t even gone down a fraction of a degree.

”huh. well don’t worry. i’m a trained doctor, and a scientist, so i’ll figure something out.”

Grillby didn’t look so sure of the fact that Sans was a trained doctor, but he was a scientist, so that had to count for something.

**《～。「s m o l t i m e s k i p 」。～》**

35 minutes. Sans didn’t have a solution, the medicine wasn’t kicking in, and Grillby was freaking out.

”i have an idea.”

”What is it?”

”i’ll go to my lab. i’ll pick up a few things, and make a cure.”

”Are you sure this is a good idea?”

”nope”

”So wh-“

”because its our only choice”

”Fine”

 **《～。「s m o l t i m e s k i p 」。～》**

40 minutes. Sans had made something.

”here. i made it in the form of a tea to make it easier to eat.”

Grillby drank it. It tasted disgusting.

”just wait 5 minutes, ok?”

**《～。「s m o l t i m e s k i p 」。～》**

60 minutes. It finally worked.

”we waited an hour for your fever to come down. and it finally did”

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in one hour, at 1-2 am because i was bored. also i just really liked this prompt and decided to do it even though i feel dead inside.


End file.
